Pure Blood
by coolzonegurl
Summary: Once bitten by a pure blood, one will turn into a vampire. That's why blood sucking was considered taboo for pure bloods. But what if he can't help it? What if her scent has blocked his mind off everything? What if her neck seemed so inviting? What if...


Hey! My first fic after...half a year? And definitely my first attempt on a Card Captor Sakura story. This ain't the most original story but I hope you guys like it.

Sorry for uploading again. I forgot I was STILL in the midst of editing this fic when I pressed the 'submit' button.

Also, credit goes to my friends who came over to my house to hang out last week (especially a certain someone who wouldn't stop talking about animes). If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have the urge to write.

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF CLAMP

* * *

His eyes scanned the alley for his prey. 'Soon,' he thought, he will have something to quench his hunger, his thirst; for blood. He would be able to sink his teeth into someone's neck tonight, for the first time too.

A young secretary walked into the same dark alley. The lady wasn't walking upright. She walked with a swinging stride, swaying to and fro as if she were drunk. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them and her back ached badly, a result of spending sleepless nights in her crammed office. Occasionally, she would trip on small pebbles on the ground before regaining her balance. Finally, she resorted to clinging onto the wall for support as she walked.

It has just been one week since she started her job and she was already suffering from lack of sleep. Not to mention she had trouble with her boss. He is, how do you put it? Perverted. Every time he sees her, he would give the young secretary an eerie look that sends chills up her spine. How was she going to survive at this rate, she wondered.

She considered quitting said job but she had a family of four to feed. Quitting her job would be taking a risk, a big one in fact. She could be jobless for months and still have no money income. 'Creak,' goes her aching back. And once again she considers quitting her job. To cut a long story short, she was stressed.

He smiled at her petite form. 'Dinner is served,' he thought as he licked his lips. He walked up to her, his thirst growing at each step.

Noticing someone following her, the woman sought to run, thinking that he might be someone who means trouble. And she was right. She looked behind to catch a glimpse of her stalker. But what she saw were a pair of bloody red eyes. Then, she was stuck. Her body won't move although her mind was screaming for her to run. She was petrified.

He was getting nearer, nearer. Her heart pounded so fast, she thought that it might burst from her chest. He was right in front of her now and she could feel his breath on her face. They were directly under the lamplight. So, she can see his facial features clearly; his bloody red eyes, his lips, and his messy chestnut brown hair. Needless to say, he was charming. Any other time she would kill just to stare at him, but now all she wanted to do was to scream 'bloody murder' and run from him.

He lifted her head upwards with two fingers. The touch of his fingers made her insides squirm. Her uncontrollable trembling made him smirk more. He eyed her neck. A little rough, he thought, but food nonetheless. He dived down towards her neck slowly, mouth opening, his long fangs protruding. The trembling woman shut her eyes. She could not bear to watch what he was going to do to her.

His fangs were just inches away from her skin. He could imagine it now, the feel of his fangs sinking into her skin as he sucked her blood. Blood. It would be his first time tasting it. And it excited him even more .

"Let her go, Syaoran. Or I will tell Yelan-sama." Another man his age stood before him, his tone unwavering. Syaoran frowned. His mealtime was interrupted and he didn't like it.

"Tch," he released his grip on the woman. She screamed and ran away, clinging to life. 'So close,' he thought.

"That girl will have her memories of what happened before, erased." The other man said, his Prussian blue hair seem to illuminate in the darkness. Then, he eyed Syaoran dangerously before pinning him to the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you? You attacked someone!"

Syaoran scoffed. "She's just a human, Eriol. Why do you care? Humans are but food to us. That's all that matters. Besides, I was going to erase her memories after I drained her blood."

"Do you realize what you had just said? If Yelan-sama finds out about this…"

"If she does then the first person I would punch will be you. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "Tell me you haven't sucked anybody else's blood."

"None. She _was_ going to be my first."

A short silence and then Syaoran felt himself being set free.

"I will let you off the hook _this_ time, Syaoran. But mark my words, if I catch you red handed like that again, it won't be me pinning you to the wall."

Syaoran smirked. He could always count on his cousin Eriol to keep his secrets. Only this time, if Eriol doesn't keep this secret, Syaoran would be dead meat for sure.

"By the way, Syaoran, Yelan-sama was requesting for you. She sounded urgent. You better get home quick." The bespectacled teen spoke in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

Syaoran nodded and gave his cousin a 'thanks' before spreading his black, dark wings and soaring into the night sky.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" Syaoran took a seat in front of the Chinese woman.

Li Yelan, leader of the prodigious Li clan, was the mother of Li Syaoran. A respected person. So respected that she doesn't even show kindness to her own son. As of so, she regarded him carefully.

"You were out late tonight, my son." Syaoran flinched at her words. Did she know what happened? She gave him a suspicious look before continuing.

"You will be turning 17 this year. You do understand the importance it holds in your life, do you?" She questioned him. He gave a determined "yes." Vampires attain their full power when they reach the age of 17. Before that time, that power would be suppressed to just a little. It is also that time when they start to have their first vampire instincts; the need for blood.

"We, the Li clan, have existed in this world for more than a millennium. As heir to the clan, you, my son, are entitled to inherit the title of 'leader'." Syaoran smirked. He was going to lead hundreds of vampires and _all_ are at _his_ mercy.

"However, that is, _if_ you can find yourself a suitable wife before reaching 17." He gaped at her. 'WHAT? A wife? I'm only 17, for God's sake. I'm not even _legal _to marry yet!'

"And we will only accept her if she is a pure breed." At this, Syaoran mentally slapped himself. 'Of course she has to be of pure blood. This is the Li clan we are talking about here. To think otherwise would be…mental!'

"Which is why," Yelan continued, "I have enrolled you to Tomoeda High." Syaoran felt as though he was going to explode from anger. He hasn't been to school since…since kindergarten! And that was only because his mother wanted him to live a normal human life for a year. After that, his mother had wiped out all memories of Syaoran attending the school, be it teachers or friends. He grunted silently. All these…_conditions _that _have_ to be fulfilled! What is he, a robot?

"Your time limit is until your 17th birthday. Eriol will be joining you." Eriol, eh? Syaoran smirked. His dear cousin will be suffering with him under the heat of the sun. He could just imagine Eriol protesting to the news.

"Classes start tomorrow. So, rest early tonight. You will be waking up very early tomorrow morning. I don't want you late on your first day of school. You are dismissed." Having said that, she turned away from her son. Syaoran got up, bowed, and walked towards the door.

"And Syaoran," She called. He stopped, awaiting her mother's words. "Don't bite anyone."

* * *

Syaoran cursed as he walked to his room. A wife before his next birthday? That will only leave him with what? Eight months? Why can't his mother just pick another vampire and betroth her to him. Life would be so much easier that way. Wait. What if she chooses someone he dislikes? Someone like…Mei Ling? Syaoran suppressed a shudder. The last time he saw his female cousin, he nearly choked to death when she showed her affection to him. 'Brr…'he thought, 'too much affection!'

Syaoran then understood why his mother enrolled him to school, for him to choose whoever he fancies. He was glad that she trusts him enough to pick the next Mrs. Li. But still, attending a school is not something he would like to call 'a walk in the park'.

"More like a walk in hell," he said to himself. He would have to live with those 'food' known as 'humans'. What's more is that Tomoeda High is a day school and he disliked waking up early. Oh, don't get me wrong! Vampires don't die when come into contact with sunlight. It's just that vampires have been accustomed to waking up at night and sleeping in the morning (a habit since their ancestors time) that they don't see the sun so often. So the sudden brightness may be a little uncomfortable for them.

Syaoran sighed. There was no helping it. It was his mother who arranged it. And he would do well in obeying her instructions.

Syaoran walked into his room, his own personal kingdom. No one was allowed in with the exception of Eriol and his mother. His new school uniform was neatly folded on the side of his bed. On the left breast pocket of his shirt, was a badge with the words 'Tomoeda High' on it. He picked up his new garments. With a mischievous tone, he muttered, "Tomoeda High, watch out, Li Syaoran is coming!"

* * *

"Syaoran's future is dim. Make sure you take care of him." There was a tinge of sadness in Yelan's voice. "He will be faced with many challenges."

"I take it that you already know who she is, Yelan-sama," Eriol stepped into the dim room. He could feel the atmosphere darken as he spoke. "Or _what_ she is."

"Yes." Yelan said. "I am afraid so."

* * *

So, should I continue the story? Seeing as to how long I haven't been writing fanfics, my grammar must have worsened...a lot. Comments will be nice.


End file.
